Sweet and sour
by Olego
Summary: Summary: "I am completely, completely in love with you. I even love the things about you that I hate." Takes place right after the proposal in 2x15 Moral Hazard.


"What things about me that you hate?"

Kevin leans back to get a better look of his new fiancé. He raises his eyebrows and puts on a questioning look.

"You said you even love the things about me that you hate." Scotty reminds him. Kevin grins widely and leans in to slightly kiss Scotty's lips again.

"Why don't we just move this into the bedroom to celebrate our upcoming nuptials." Kevin tries to Scotty again, but Scotty places his index finger in front of Kevin. He does it playfully, but shows he's serious.

"We will. You will get very lucky tonight. _After_ you tell me."

Kevin sits down on the couch again and Scotty follows him. Kevin takes Scotty's hands in his.

"How about that you always need to do the dishes after a meal, instead of just letting them be?" He sees that Scotty wants to explain and defend himself, but before he can start talking, Kevin continues. "How you always lose your keys, that you make me change socks if they're mis-matched, that you can't sleep with the window open even if it's 95 degrees inside and how you always let your cell phone battery run out so that it turns itself off and I can't reach you."

Kevin stops talking and expects Scotty to at least get a bit defensive and wine a bit and reply with his bad sides. When he just stays quiet, he realizes it might have been too much. Isn't that just typical, engaged for two minutes and then he pisses of Scotty.

"You know I don't really mean all that…" he starts to explain.

"No, of course you do." Scotty interrupts him. "It's true." He states, looking a bit sad. Their conversation is not exactly running smoothly as Kevin again tries to make things right.

"As I said, I love those things about you too. Because they're all _you_. It's what I want. It's what I need."

Scotty looks at him and lets out a soft puff of air from his nose, kind of implying he's not believing Kevin.

"I know I'm not a picnic, not even a mediocre picnic with bad weather, lots of flies and soggy cheese sandwiches, but I know that and I try to… you know. Keep the sun shining and the sandwiches refrigerated."

Scotty laughs out loud at Kevin's bad analogy.

"Kev, you're a good picnic." He squeezes Kevin's hands between his own. "I have an umbrella and decided to go for apples instead of sandwiches, cause they don't get soggy."

"Maybe a bit brown-ish?" Kevin suggests with a shy smile.

Scotty's eyes get narrow as he smiles. "Maybe. But that brown-ish thing on the apples, that's the sugar." He says. "That's the sweetness that I like." He leans in and kisses Kevin. The kiss is languid at first, but grows more passionate. Kevin's skilled lips and tongue part Scotty's lips and their tongues meet.

Their hands disappear quickly under sweaters and shirts and soon enough they're laying down on the couch, Kevin on top. Kevin's mouth reluctantly leaves Scotty's and continues to plant kisses down Scotty's neck.

"I hate it when you leave the water running while brushing your teeth."

Kevin lifts his head and looks down on Scotty.

"Uh… okay. I'll stop. I'll turn it off." Kevin jerks his body to get comfortable on Scotty, preparing to pick up where he just left off. He feels Scotty's hands slowly stroking his back as he gently sucks on Scotty's neck.

"And it annoys me that you throw your keys on the table. It's bad luck."

Kevin again lifts his head to look at Scotty. Scotty is smiling teasingly under him.

"You want me to get off?" He takes a string of hair and strokes it off Scotty's face. "You want to talk?" He offers.

"No." His hands pull Kevin down for a kiss. "I want revenge." He smiles mischievously. "Now kiss my neck again."

"Do I dare to?" Kevin asks.

"You're a big scary lawyer animal, aren't you?" Scotty teases.

"What does that make you?" Kevin slowly moves his head in direction of Scotty's neck. "Small, defenseless…" He tenderly kisses Scotty's neck.

"Prey." Scotty finishes for him. His hands that are still caressing Kevin's back tighten their embrace and pulls Kevin close. An intense kiss wipes away the space between them as they are allowed to begin their life together. Again.


End file.
